


magic

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage, Writer's Month 2020, can be read as platonic idk take ur pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: “My shoulders hurt,” Ace whined. “Can you help me?”Writer's Month Prompt #3.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894669
Kudos: 24
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	magic

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been backdated & reposted from a one shot compilation.

Ace stumbled into Marco’s quarters uninvited, and hopped up to sit on the edge of his desk. It wasn’t the first time it had happened, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. But, if Marco _really_ didn’t want any interruptions, he would have just locked the door.

“My shoulders hurt,” Ace whined. “Can you help me?”

Marco furrowed his brow. Ace was facing away from him, clearly expecting him to do something about that. “Are you drunk?” he asked.

Ace shook his head. _“No,_ not drunk, just… really fucking tired,” he answered. He glanced over his shoulder and gave Marco the best smile he could manage. “Please, Marco. Heal me with your magic bird hands.”

Marco sighed. “You and I both know it’s not magic,” he said, but reached out to touch Ace’s shoulders nonetheless. “Plus, birds don’t have hands.”

 _“You_ have hands,” Ace replied, leaning into the touch to encourage him. “I’m not talking about birds in general. I’m talking about _you.”_

“I’d like to think I’m a _person_ before I’m a bird,” Marco muttered. He couldn’t find it in himself to be genuinely annoyed, though. Especially not when he started rubbing Ace’s shoulders, and Ace let out this cute little sigh of relief.

“Whatever,” Ace mumbled. “Magic or not, they feel like heaven.”


End file.
